This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The objective of this project is to extend our current information technology infrastructure for managing distributed microscopy imaging data at NCMIR and serve the requirements of the BIRN and Telescience projects. As discussed in the preceding sections, NCMIR acquires a high volume of multi-dimensional, multi-resolution, and correlated microscopy imaging information from varied resources such as instruments, computational tools, and scientists. Facilitating the storage, transmission, retrieval, federation and comprehension of microscopy imaging information fast, precise and comprehensive, is our primary goal. The information management system will serve multiple purposes, including: 1) managing the ever increasing amount of imaging and experimental data produced by NCMIR researchers and collaborators; 2) providing greater scientific community access to the type of unique three-dimensional (3D) data produced by NCMIR; 3) facilitating the process of tomographic reconstruction by providing feedback and guidance; 4) integrating cell level data at NCMIR with whole brain and molecular imaging data being acquired through the BIRN project. Our existing database, the Cell Centered Database (CCDB) was established as a web-accessible database to provide both 2D and 3D light and electron tomography data to the scientific community. The CCDB file management system takes advantage of established grid infrastructure and an advanced database management system for storing and retrieving microscopy image files and microscopy metadata. The proposed work will refine the CCDB data model to accommodate the types of data that are being produced under the BIRN project, as described in Specific Aim 4A.1.3. Data in the CCDB will be linked to shared ontologies and spatial frameworks using tools developed as part of this specific aim. This will allow data in the CCDB to be linked to data acquired at other sites participating in the BIRN project and across multiple scales. In addition, the CCDB will be securely integrated with the Telescience Portal to better facilitate high throughput tomographic reconstruction in support of NCMIR's goals and the creation of "Visible Cells" outlined in Core Area 4A.3.1